


Fate is a cruel thing

by shinogi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Death, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, Spoilers for The Rise of Skywalker, they might be ooc??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinogi/pseuds/shinogi
Summary: What would happen if Kylo Ren was on the steadfast during the events that took place to Armitage Hux?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 41





	Fate is a cruel thing

**KYLO’S BODY SKIDDED** to a complete stop as he collapsed again the cold wall of the Steadfast. A frozen sensation crawls through his body. Both the force and soulmate bond could tell that something had gone horribly wrong. Kylo was thankful that the hallway was currently occupied with just him. No one could see him like this, they would instantly deem his as weak and declare that he would not be worthy enough to be the supreme leader anymore.

Kylo pushed himself off of the wall and tried his best to compose himself before he changed his course of direction. The supreme leader felt nothing but sick to the stomach as he neared Hux’s location. Kylo only hoped that Hux was okay and that this was all just a false signal.

Closed doors were the only thing that kept him and Hux apart. As soon as Kylo passed this barrier, he would be with the love of his life. He only hoped that everything would be okay. Kylo waved his hand and the doors opened with ease. Kylo instantly stepped into the room as soon as he saw Hux crumpled on the floor holding a hand up to his chest as he tried to stop himself from bleeding out.

Kylo ripped his mask from his face, and sent it to the floor with a clatter, as he fell to his knees and bought Hux closer to him, replacing Hux’s hand with his own as tears formed in Kylo’s eyes. Hux locked eyes with his soulmate and offered a weak smile, something that would make others say that it was out of character for him to do so.

“Of c-course you would c-come to me at my last m-moments.” Hux choked out.

“I could never forgive myself if I left you.” Kylo replied.

Kylo ripped off a large portion of his cape and pressed it against Hux’s wound. The injured man placed a hand on Kylo’s cheek, and brushed a few tears away with his thumb.

“I h-have something to tell y-you, Ren.” 

“It can wait till we get you fixed up. Just save your strength.”

“Kylo, ju-just listen to me. I’m the s-spy.”

Kylo instantly froze. He couldn’t believe what he had heard. His soulmate was the spy? He would have marked it as a joke if Hux wasn’t there dying in his arms. Kylo’s gut told him to leave Hux to bleed out. But his heart, on the other hand, told him to stay, to push the fact that the love of his life betrayed him and the First Order.

“Why?” Kylo choked out, as more tears left his eyes.

“I knew th-that it was the right thing to do for you, even if it m-meant betraying you in the process.” Hux took a breath before he continued, “You were s-suffering after killing your father and fighting with y-your mother. I knew that if I m-made the First Order fall then you would have been brought back to the light and you would get a c-chance at being happy once again.”

Kylo closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath as he processed the information. He really couldn’t bring himself to hate Hux at this moment in time. How could he hate his soulmate? The one person who he could love unconditionally. Perhaps Kylo’s reaction would have been different if they weren’t soulmates. In Kylo’s mind, Hux being the spy did not matter. What mattered was the fact that he was slowly fading away.

This was all feeling like one big nightmare to Kylo. This couldn’t be happening. It just couldn’t! They were supposed to start their own family and grow old together. They still had a whole life to live! But of course, fate had other plans and had to rip Hux away from him.

“No.. No! Hu- Armitage, please don’t leave me.” Kylo sobbed, “I don’t care if you were the spy. Just _don’t_ leave me.”

Kylo screamed as the life slipped from Hux’s eyes completely, colour faded from Kylo’s eyes and his vision was replaced with black and white. Signalling the death of his soulmate. Kylo’s surrounding faded around him as he clutched onto Hux’s body, tears slipping down his cheeks.

“Pleas- Please don’t leave me.” Kylo choked out one final time.

Kylo weakly hovered his hand over Hux’s wound with the intent to bring him back. However, it was all in vain, Kylo was too weak. His whole body seemed to fade as anguish filled his entire body. He couldn’t bring himself to gather enough strength to save the love of his life. Hux gave him additional strength through the soulmate bond but now that he was gone, it was as if all of his strength had been ripped away.

Stormtroopers stormed into the room, causing Kylo’s head to snap towards them. Two of them grabbed onto his upper arms to rip him away from Hux’s body.  
  


“Let go! I am your supreme leader!” Kylo exclaimed, however his efforts are in vain as he is ignored.

Another pair of stormtroopers roughly stuffed Hux’s corpse into a body bag before they dragged him away. Kylo gets pushed to the floor as his heart sat heavy in his chest. He would never be able to see Hux’s face again. His beautiful face.. Oh how he’ll miss Hux. If only he was able to change fate, then maybe Hux would still be alive by Kylo’s side.

But alas, fate is a cruel thing that shall always rip away the good from your life.


End file.
